Los Fantasmas
by Warminadore
Summary: Kael ah empezado su cruzada junto a nuevos compañeros y un nuevo nombre. Solo el sabra donde lo llevara su camino si para bien o mal de la Galaxia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores soy warminadore volviendo con otro intento de Star Wars esta historia transcurre antes****, durante y después de las guerras clon. Se los explico la historia va a cambiar bastante así que no les voy a dar mi dirección para que no vengan a matarme. El argumento es el siguiente**

**Que hubiera pasado si Darth-Maul hubiera sobrevivido a la pelea con Obi-wan y ****se hubiera encontrado con un antiguo Sith y este le dijera que entrenara a su propio aprendiz, para establecer su propio dominio en la galaxia**

**Star Wars no me pertenece**

**Star Wars **

**Un nuevo poder **

Vemos a Obi-Wan atacando con furia a Darth-Maul. En un momento el joven padawan corta el sable de luz de Maul, pero este aprovecha un momento de distracción para patearlo y hacerlo caer a un foso. Mientras el lord Sith trataba de que Obi-Wan cayera este ve el sable de luz de su maestro, aprovechando un momento de distracción del Zabrak (especie de maul aclaración para el que no lo sabe) Obi-Wan atrae el sable de luz de su maestro mientras salta, cuando esta enfrente del Sith lo corta a la mitad y cae a las profundidades del foso (y aca pasa todo lo del final de la peli)

Mientras caía, Maul milagrosamente se había recuperado del shock inducido por el corte del Jedi, así que semi-inconsciente atrajo la mitad de su sable de luz y lo clavo en un parte de la fosa y lo uso para frenar un poco su caída hasta llegar al fondo una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido la herida en su cuerpo era mortal y fue un milagro llegar al fondo con vida

"_Estoy acabado". _Pensó el agonizante Sith

De repente empezó a escuchar extraños sonidos hasta que una extraña figura se materializo enfrente del moribundo lord Sith tenia una larga tunica y una mascara cuando lo vio lo primero que el cerebro de Maul fue su leyenda.

-_"El era poder. __Era como mirar fijamente en el corazón de la Fuerza"_…. Darth…. Revan… imposible. Recuperándose de su segundo shock en el día por ver al quizás mas poderoso lord Sith de la historia se dio cuenta de que ya no senita dolor y parecía que la vida le había vuelto al cuerpo- pero como

- Nada es imposible joven Sith. Dijo el fantasma de Revan cruzado de brazos. – o mejor dicho intento de Sith. Esto enfureció a Maul, quien respondió

-No me vengas con eso tu fuiste usado por el consejo Jedi para destruir a tu propio imperio según dicen _"Usando el poder de la redención". _Hablo Maul faltándole respeto.- así que no me vengas a hablar de lo que es un Sith, Jedi. Escupiendo la última palabra

Esto enfureció a Revan así que empezó a estrangular a Maul usando su habilidad con la Fuerza

-No te atrevas a desafiarme Darth-Maul porque te aseguro que lo único que conseguirás es un destino peor a la muerte. Hablo con una vos muy profunda atemorizando al lord Sith cosa que era imposible dado su entrenamiento en las artes oscuras pero enfrente de un ser que su poder en la Fuerza era abrumador todo eso se iba al demonio, aunque estuviera en el mejor de los estados y eso no fuera un fantasma de la Fuerza no podría hacerle frente a Darth-Revan.- veo que te quedaras callado un rato, ahora escúchame, te eh seleccionado para llevar a cabo la tarea que yo no pude realizar, tu debes dominar la galaxia, aplastar a la Republica y destruir a la orden Jedi. Pero antes deberás pasar tus conocimientos a un aprendiz para asegurar tu legado ¿te consideras a la altura de esta cruzada?. Hablo con una voz menos amenazadora pero igual de seria. Esta revelación dejo impactado a Maul así que pregunto lo primero que le vino a la mente

-Como se supone que lo haga si estoy agonizando

-¿A si? Mira hacia abajo. Hablo Revan. Seguido Maul vio hacia abajo y vio que su cuerpo estaba unido otra vez

-Pero como. Hablo incrédulo el lord Sith

-Nada es imposible, ahora te responderé una ultima pregunta luego tu responderás la mía. Respondió serio nuevamente el lord Sith

-¿Por que siento el lado oscuro acaso no eras un Jedi? Hablo con desconfianza pensando que ese era un impostor

-Respondiendo tu pregunta deberías saber que un verdadero Sith nunca muere, cuando el consejo Jedi reprogramo mi mente me oculte en lo mas profundo, de mi sub-consciente, para que mi esencia oscura no desapareciera. Cuando mi cuerpo físico se unió a la fuerza mi lado oscuro siguió existiendo o mejor dicho seguí existiendo estuve cientos de años recuperando mi poder, luego espere a alguien que pudiera seguir mi legado, alguien que siguiera transmitiendo mis conocimientos. Ahora te pregunto estas a la altura de este desafío. Volvió a inquirir el fantasma.

-Estoy a sus ordenes lord Revan. Dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante su nuevo amo

-Bien Darth-Maul desde este momento eres el puño de la oscuridad, el guardián de mis conocimientos**, **levántate es hora de salir de aquí. Hablo el lord Sith lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer fue- En Coruscant encontraras al que deberás guiar.

Así Darth-Maul despertó de su visión y vio que efectivamente su cuerpo estaba nuevamente unido a su lado vio el sable de Obi-Wan y el cristal de su propio sable por medio de la Fuerza, Maul desarmo el sable de Kenobi y cambio el cristal de este por el suyo propio. Ahora con un nuevo sable de luz salio del foso para comprobar que los Jedis y rebeldes de Naboo se habían ido. Rápidamente se dirigió al hangar para buscar una nave que lo sacara de ese planeta. Cuando llego al hangar se puso su tunica nuevamente y se tapo con la capucha. Al adentrarse en el hangar encontró una nave caza pero también con 2 guardias asciendo uso de la fuerza salto hacia el techo del hangar, con hábiles maromas fue capaz de pasar de biga en biga hasta llegar a un pilar que uso para bajar como si fuera un caño cuando estuvo atrás de ambos guardias tomo su sable de luz y los decapito a ambos sin que ellos lo notaran, usando la fuerza levanto los cuerpos y los lanzo por la gran puerta para que cayeran en lo mas profundo de la selva. Después de eso encontró una unidad R3, Maul se le acerco y la activo.

-Bebep boop bip. Dijo la unidad que era de color azul oscuro y sus líneas blancas (imaginen un cambio de color en R2)

-R3-S6 ven conmigo. Después de decir esto se subió al caza y su nuevo droide astromecanico en la ranura para droides.

Luego de eso siguiendo las indicaciones del fantasma de Revan se dirigió a Coruscant para buscar a su futuro aprendiz , una vez llega a la orbita del planeta entra clandestinamente y se dirige al Bajo Coruscant. Una vez ahí empieza a andar, acomapañado de su droide, de repente lo rodea lo que parecía ser una banda de 5 individuos 2 eran humanos portando chaquetas negras, botas, pantalones y guantes del mismo color. A su lado había un rodiano vestido con un traje de piloto naranja de una pieza y una pechera de acero. A su lado había 2 trandoshanos vestidos igual que el rodian.

-Mejor danos todas tus pertenencias amigo. Hablo el rodian en básico galáctico, mientras desenfundaba su pistola. Darth-Maul solo levanto su cara mostrando sus ojos amarillos que sirvió para intimidar a todos, excepto a uno de los humano quien era un hombre alto calvo y de gran musculatura

-Como dijo mi compañero entréganos tus pertenencias y quizás vivas. Esto fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer muerto por un sable de luz rojo atravesándole el pecho

-Quien sigue amenazo. Amenazo Maul mientras ponía su sable enfrente de su cara en forma horizontal sujetando con las dos manos. Después de esto el otro humano y los trandoshanos salieron corriendo pero el rodian saco un cuchillo

-No me asustas Jedi. Dijo tratando de clavar el cuchillo pero Maul lo evita haciéndose a un lado, luego le da una patada al rodian en la cara y lo hace girar en el aire mientras estaba en el aire lo agarra del cuello y lo estampa contra el piso boca arriba.- espera, por favor me rindo, los Jedis no pueden matar. Dijo suplicando mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Maul en su cuello

- No soy un Jedi, soy un lord Sith, podría matarte, pero talvez me seas útil. Pero claro también soy alguien generoso te pagare por tus servicios. Hablo Maul mientras soltaba al rodian.

-Si, claro te ayudare en lo que necesites yo Ruco del clan Bomu juro ayudarte en lo que necesites. Dijo mientras se paraba.

-Bien necesito que me lleves al palacio de Ziro el Hutt necesito hablar algo con el. Dijo el Lord Sith

-Si, claro sígame justo me dirigía hacia halla. Comento empezando a guiar a su nuevo jefe por la ciudad.

Una ves encaminados hacia el palacio de Ziro, Maul empezo a sentir una perturbacion en la fuerza, sentia que alguien estaba cerca y con una gran conexion en la fuerza, talvez quien pueda ser su nuevo aprendiz.

Una vez que llegaron al palacion Ruco se anuncio diciendo que tenia noticias, sobre un nuevo posible talento

-Gran Ziro eh traido conmigo a alguien con habilidades excepcionales y tiene intencion de unirse al Sol Negro. Hablo el rodian mientras señalaba a Darth Maul quien estaba cubierto por la capucha y a su lado R3

-¿Asi? Bueno acabo de recibir noticias que el asesino a uno de mis mejores hombres, creo que tu pequeño plan fallo. Dijo mientras su plataforma hiba hacia atras y se escondia en la pared. Seguido a eso entraron varios mercenarios y droides asesinos modelo IG-86, sumando en total 6 enemigos. Viendo esto Maul desenfundo su sable de luz y lo puso sobre su cabeza apuntando hacia abajo en forma diagonal y su compañero rodiano saco un par de pistolas listo para disparar. Mientras el droide R3 se habia escabullido para poder apagar las luces, una vez llega al panel de control de la sala lo usa para apagar las luces, una vez apagadas Maul apaga su propia arma y empieza a escabullirse.

Los mercenarios tratando de atrapar a Maul se separan. Uno que fue a una punta se dio vuelta rapidamente al sentir algo en su espalda una vez que se dio vuelta un salbe de luz lo atraveso. muchos al ver esto empezaron a dispararalgunos disparos fueron reflejadosderribando a otros 2 combatientes, dejando a 1 droide asesino y 2 mercenarios encontra de Maul y su socio. Rapidamente se escucharon disparos que se dirigio a otro mercenario tumbandolo, ahora el droide y el ultimo mercenario empezaron a disparar en esa direcciones pero sus disparos volvieron a ser devueltos hacia ellos por el sable de Maul. Una vez eliminados los enemigos, R3 prendio las luces y se disponian a irse cuando Maul estaba guardando su sable este es atraido hacia una esquina cuando se acerca a ver quien es se sorprende al ver a un niño de no mas de 9 años, de piel clara y cabello castaño hasta la cintura, escondido atras de una mesa. Cuando Maul se le acerco y lo vio detenidamente noto que sus ojos tenia una pupila muy clara casi parecia ciego

-Eres un miraluka ¿verdad? Menciono el Zabrak cuando se acerco y vio de cerca al niño quien solo atino a asentir suavemente con la cabeza.- Ven conmigo te ofresco una vida mejor que estar al servicio de esta escorea ¿aceptas? Mientras le tendia la mano. el niño lo medito un momento y tomo la mano del Sith.

Con el niño en el grupo, Maul, R3 y Ruco se dirigieron al hangar donde encontraron la nave personal de Ziro. El nombre de esa nave era el Halcon Ebano. Segun lo contado por Ruco se lo encontro en Lehon casi destruido, se cree que tiene alrededor de 4000 años de antiguedad. Luego de encontrarla hace exactamente un mes El gangster la adopto como su nave insignia luego de pasar 2 semanas en reparacion. Una vez dicho esto la nave despego en rumbo al espacio

…...

Bueno gente mi segundo intento de star Wars espero que les guste y dejen reviews, si tienen dudas con las especies busquen en Star Wars Wiki


	2. Chapter 2

**Primeros Preparativos:**

**Conociendo El Legado De Los Sith**

Una vez en el espacio el grupo compuesto por Darth-Maul, Ruco, R3 y el niño Miraluka. Después de 2 días de viaje sin rumbo tratando de alejarse de la Republica, Ruco hablo

-A donde nos dirigimos señor. Dijo el rodiano quien era el que piloteaba la nave a través del espacio.

-Por ahora vayamos a Korriban. Hablo Maul que estaba sentado en el asiento de co-piloto. Luego de decir esto se levanta y se dirige a la zona central de la nave, ay ve al niño muy concertado en la puerta de la esquina.- Que sucede. Hablo en tono despectivo el Lord Sith

-Siento algo al otro lado de esta puerta. Hablo el joven niño, con un poco de miedo pregunto- ¿Me la abre?

-No, concéntrate y has que la puerta se abra para ti, esta será tu primera prueba para convertirte en mi aprendiz. Hablo el Lord Sith en tono de autoridad

-Pe…pero yo no quiero ser su aprendiz, solo quiero ir a casa. Hablo casi llorando el niño

-Escúchame, si quieres sobrevivir en esta galaxia deja de ser un niño debes convertirte en un guerrero y alguien despiadado, o yo mismo te destruiré. Hablo en forma amenazante mientras levantaba al niño con la fuerza.- ahora haz lo que te dije. Mientras lo dejaba caer si delicadeza alguna. El niño siguió las órdenes aunque si saber que hacer, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, puso sus manos en la puerta, cerro los ojos y trato de relajarse. Después de unos instantes la puerta empezó a emitir chirridos, hasta que finalmente se abrió dejando caer a un droide HK-47 y una unidad T3-M4, ambas extremadamente antiguas, cuando las vio el niño se sintió fascinado por ambas unidades así que las activo.

-HK-47 listo para la acción, ¿amo? Dijo el droide viendo para todos lados.

-beep boop. Dijo el pequeño droide

-Supongo que usted me activo ¿verdad? Dijo el droide asesino viendo a Darth-Maul

-Si te refieres a que yo te active te equivocas, el que te activo fue el mocoso. Dijo dirigiéndose al niño quien lo miro con mala cara

-Hm. ay algo familiar en ti, he asesinado a algún pariente tuyo. Hablo en tono despectivo el droide

-Trabajabas para Ziro el Hutt. Hablo el niño pensando que el era el asesino de sus padres (mas adelante explico esto)

-No, mi último amo fue. Hace una pausa para pensar.- Curioso no recuerdo a mis 2 últimos amos pero lo que estoy seguro es que fue hace casi 4000 años. No se como esta nave y nosotros 2 nos hemos mantenido de una pieza. Hace otra pausa.- Bueno, supongo que ahora estoy a tus servicios ¿Cuál es su nombre amo?

-Mi nombre es Kael Ardormir. Hablo el niño presentándose ante el droide

-Así que ese es tu nombre niño. Hablo Maul que hasta el momento no le había preguntado el nombre al niño.

-Si ese es mi nombre ¿maestro? Dijo el niño con un poco de miedo a lo que Maul solo asintió.

Luego de eso Kael se retiro con sus nuevos dorides a una de las alcobas una vez ahí pregunto

-Saben de quien es esta nave. Pregunto el niño

-Bep boop biip bip. Hablo T3

-Lo que mi pequeño compañero quiere decir es que esta nave perteneció a nuestros antiguos amos, aunque no los recordemos estamos seguros de eso. Hablo HK mientras buscaba algo.

-Que buscas. Pregunto el niño que estaba sentado en una de las camas.

-Aqui esta. Dijo para sacar lo que parecía un rifle de francotirador, un par de cuchillos y un par de pistolas.

-Beep boop bip. Dijo el droide con sonidos de derrota

-No, ya supere mi problema sobre matar sacos de carme. Hablo el droide mientras cargaba el arma.

-¿Que quizo decir T3? Hablo Kael con duda

-Así, yo soy un droide asesino inteligente y mi amo me programo con la ultima misión de matar a todos los "Sith" posibles según el los llamaba. La persona con la que viajas cumple todas las características para ser uno. Dijo en tono despectivo mientras alistaba el resto de sus armas

-Espera yo soy tu nuevo amo y te ordeno que no le hagas daño. Dijo Kael

-Lo siento, pero esta es una orden de mi protocolo de asesinato así que no pue…. Antes de terminar se había apagado a si mismo

-¿Y que le paso? Hablo el pequeño Miraluka.

-Bip boo… Luego el también se apago

-Prepárate ya estamos llegando a Korriban. Hablo Darth Maul mientras entraba en la alcoba y veía a los droides apagados.

Una vez llegaron aterrizaron cerca del Valle de los Lores del Sith. Luego de un rato el niño reactivo a los droides. Cuando desembarcaron el rodiano pregunto

-Que es este lugar. Pregunto el rodiano un tanto asustado por el lugar.

-Es el valle de los antiguos Lores del Sith estas son sus tumbas, aquí comenzare a entrenarte y tu. Señalando al rodian.- haz lo que quieras, ya me as servido, toma tu paga y si quieres quédate con la nave. Dijo extendiéndole un panel de datos con varios miles de créditos.

-Gracias es alguien muy generoso. Después de decir esto se lleva la nave junto con los créditos. Luego de eso despega hacia quien sabe donde.

-Bien en marcha. Dijo el Sith

-Pero hacia donde. Hablo Kael que estaba acompañado por sus 2 nuevos droides más R3

-A la tumba de Marka Ragnos. Hablo el Sith mientras se ponía su capucha y se encaminaba a su destino

-¿Por que? Dijo el niño mientras agarraba un pedazo de cinta negra que le había dado su maestro y se vendo los ojos

-Porque….

**Flash Back**

Durante el viaje Maul había decidido meditar para pasar el tiempo, una vez en el estado de trance se le apareció el fantasma de Revan solo que esta vez acompañado por Marka Ragnos y Darth-Nihilus. El primero en hablar fue Revan

-Veo que has encontrado a un aprendiz digno, siento un gran poder en el. Dijo Revan con su tono serio

-Si, pero ahora de ves prepararte para la guerra que seguro lucharas. Dijo el fantasma de Ragnos

-Pero ¿Cuándo empezara esa guerra? Pregunto Maul en tono serio

-En 10 años, tu antiguo maestro ya ha empezado a conspirar, seguramente ya tiene un nuevo aprendiz. Respondió Revan. Maul por esto se sintió traicionado aunque sabia que ese era el sendero Sith, no creía que su maestro lo remplazara tan rápido. Sintiendo sus pensamientos Nihilus habla en su inintendible lenguaje, cosa que es traducida por Revan.

-Dice: si vas a estar lamentándote no sirves para esto, pero si te consideras fuerte aprenderas de nosotros.

-Si, estoy listo, pero como le are frente a la Republica yo solo. Aclaro el zabrak

-Ya me eh ocupado de eso. Hace 5000 años supe que mi imperio estaba condenado en cuanto conocí a Naga Sadow y Ludo Kressh , a los pocos dias tuve una visión de todos los que tomarían el titulo de Señor Oscuro De Los Sith pocos de ellos se merecían ese nombre, yo pude ver hasta alguien que se hacia llamar Darth Krayth, pero finalmente el también es vencido así que juntando nuestros tres espíritus hemos sido capaces de darte una oportunidad para cambiar el futuro de los Sith. Hemos logrado alterar la estela del tiempo. Terminando la explicación.- Respondiendo tu pregunta ve a mi tumba en Korriban ahí encontraras a los Dormidos. Con eso finalizo su explicación y desapareció junto a los otros Lores del Sith.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Una vez termino la explicación se dirigió junto al niño a la tumba de Marka Ragnos. Una vez hay Maul empezó a sentir a través de la Fuerza, le dijo a su joven pupilo que también lo hiciera, como lo hizo en la nave, después de unos instantes encontraron una puerta que solo se poida abrir con la Fuerza. Una vez lo hicieron empezaron a bajar por unas escaleras hasta llegar a lo mas bajo de Korriban quedaron impactados vieron varios cientos de miles guerreros massassi (acá les dejo una imagen ./starwars/images/c/c8/Massassi_, le falta color pero son seres de piel roja y barbas en forma de pinchas ) todos estaban "dormidos" en lo que parecían huevos transparentes repletos de un liquido, todos estaban organizados, ninguno de los huevos estaba separado de los demás, en el centro del increíble pueblo había un aparato en forma de pirámide, al verlo Maul se acerco al aparato y usando la fuerza los massassi abrieron los ojos de forma instantánea, liberándose de los huevos en los que se encontraban, uno de ellos se acerco a Maul, quien lo miraba con ojos desafiantes, ante esto el guerrero se arrodillo ante el y dijo

-Salve, Sith'ari. Dijo mientras los demás se arrodillaban ante el

_A esto se debió a haber referido Ragnos._ Pensó Maul viendo a los guerreros.-Dime guerrero hay mas con vosotros.

-Si mi señor, hay 100 cámaras todas conectadas con 100.000 de nosotros incluyendo mujeres y niños, la ultima orden de Nuestro señor fue ponernos en animación suspendida esperando a nuestro nuevo señor, nos dijo que el reconstruiría nuestra especie y el Imperio Sith. Contesto el guerrero sin levantarse todavía.

Esta declaración dejo impactado a Maul. A pesar de lo dicho por los fantasmas jamás creyó convertirse en emperador. Pero se recompone rapidamente y responde

-LLevame a las demas camaras. Una vez dada la orden el massassi se levanta y lo empieza a guiar por todas las camaras

**Un mes Despues **

Durante este tiempo Darth-Maul junto con los massassis empezaron a recontruir Korriban y adiestrar al ejercito que participaria en la gran cruzada para derrocar a la Republica. En esos meses se crearon algunas colonias y un par de academias para entrenar futuros Guerreros Sith. Mientras en una camara subterranea el joven Kael era sometido a toda clase de torturas, para hacer que abrazara el lado oscuro. Mientras su maestro recibia varios conocimientos de los 3 fantasmas

-Veo que los soldados estan siendo adiestrados, ya es hora de que empiezes a preparar la flota. Dijo el fantasma de Revan que se encontraba en una de las esquinas

-Si, pero en este planeta no hay tecnologia para hacerlas, supongo que nesecitare ayuda. Contesto Maul, estando sentado en pose de meditación

-No, yo eh dejado una pequeña flotilla en esteplaneta para este momento, buscala en el desierto del sur y dirijete al planeta Merridian en las Regiones Desconocidas, las naves ya estan preparadas para embarcarse, una vez alli demuestra tus poderes en la Fuerza. Respondio Revan mientras desaparecia junto a los otros Fantasmas pero antes de desaparecer dijo- Cuando vuelvas trae contigo varios cadaveres, telas, armas y piesas de metal

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Revan, Maul y un ejercito de 12.000 massassi, todos armados con sus trajes de guerra, que era una pechera negra que les llegaba hasta por encima del abdomen, una especie de pollera echa de plaquetas de acero y unas botas. Para la defensa tenian un escudo circular y un casco que les cubria toda la cabeza menos la cara. Para la batalla usaban una especie de lanza con una punta en forma de cuchilla ( como la naginata samurai) y una espada recta (las esuropeas que se ven en casi todas las peliculas medievales). Algunos capitanes montaban bestias parecidas a toros pero con cuatro cuerno colas como de cocodriloy seis patas. Su ejercito ya llevaba varios dias marchando, hasta que a lo lejos vieron unas extrañas montañas. Maul haciendo uso de la Fuerza logra despejar el espejismo que son las montañas para poder observar cuatro naves con un extraño diseño (son las naves del kotor quien lo haya jugado las conoce) Una vez dentro de las naves en las que cabian aproximadamente 3000 soldados. Por increible que pareciera los massassi sabian pilotearlas, así que pusieron rumbo hacia donde le habian dicho los fantasmas.

Una vez en las coordenadas marcadas por los fantasmas Maul pudo observar un planeta rodeado por cuatro lunas. Cuando aterrizaron en el que parecia el planeta principal se sorprendio al ver que todo el palneta estaba cubierto por enormes fabricas que producian todo lo necesario para tener una gran maquinaria de guerra. Cuando el y sus tropas se dispusieron a explorar mas adentro del planeta se sorprendieron al ver grandes hangares con varias decenas de naves cada uno. Cuando intentaron entrar en una de las fabricas vieron un ser enxtraño, parecido a un Mon Calamari ( es la especie de Nadar el aprendiz de Fisto) pero con ojos mas salidos y una cabeza mas alargada. Caundo vio a Maul y sus seguidores se disspuso a atacarlo junto a otros 5 guerreros que estaban con el, todos armados con vibro-espadas.

Darth-Maul asciendo caso a lo dicho por Revan uso la fuerza y alejo a todos los agresores antes que sus hombres atacaran. Cuando otro grupo de seres como los que atacaron anteriormente vieron esa accion se arrodillaron ante Maul

-Veo que tu eres el que nuestro amo aseguro que vendría, soy Oxar lider de los Rakata. Dijo Oxar mientras indicaba a sus siervos que se arrobillaran tambien

-Soy Darth-Maul Señor Oscuro De Los Sith, me ha enviado Darth-Revan para buscar la flota que habeis estado construyendo. Dijo no muy seguro pero con un tono firme

-Si, hemos creado una flota virtualmente infinita con cientos de miles de naves y varios droides de batalla, el proyecto termino hace 1000 años, solo esperabamos a alguien que viniera a reclamar las naves y el armento. Intridujo el lider de los Rakata

-Bien, pero quisiera alguns respuestas 1 ¿Su especie no estaba extinta? 2 ¿Como podeis haber construido esto con tan poca materia prim,a incluso con 2000 años seria imposible?. Cuestiono el Sith

-Respondiendo a su pregunta, es verdad segun lo que sabemos nuestra especie se extinguio, pero antes de la Guerra Civil Jedi Lord Revan saco a 500.000 Rakata de Lehón, a travez de sus poderes y otro ser tan poderoso como el restablecio nuestro contacto con la Fuerza y eso volvio mas fuertes nuestros genes permitiendonos mantener viva nuestra especie. Lo segundo segun nuestros archivos Revan ordeno la creacion de un comboy de Naves Fabrica usando la tecnologia de la Forja Estelar trajo esas naves aquí y las asento. Usando su capacidad de combertir lo mas minimo de materia prima en una flota fuimos capaces de construir droides y naves autosuficientes, osea que tuvieran una energia perpetua en caso de que perdiera la guerra un nuevo señor vendria a reclamar nuestr trabajo para iniciar la guerra. Termino finalmente la explicacio- Ahora si gusta ver nuestro trabajo pase por aqui. Agrego mientras se levantaba y guiaba a Darth-Maul hacia una de las fabricas

Bien gente 2 capitulo por favor se los suplico dejen reviews quiero que alguien critique mi trabajo

**Miraluka****: Es una especie idéntica a los humanos solo que son ciegos en algunos casos ni ojos tienen**

**Revan: Para los que no lo conozcan fue un Lord Sith 4000 años antes de Vader **

**Korriban: En ese planeta se originaron los Sith como especie y culto**

**Rakata: Especie humanoide del caballeros de la antigua republica**

**Nihilus: Lord sith del caballeros de la antigua republica 2**

**Marka Ragnos: El guio al antiguo imperio sith a su edad de oro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comienza La I****nvasión **

**Campaña En Las Regiones Desconocidas**

Durante el recorrido Oxar le explicaba a Darth-Maul como funcionaban las cosas, que había en total 10 ciudades fabrica protegidas por 2 ciudadelas cada una. Después de media hora de recorrido por las armerías y hangares de la ciudad en la que se encontraban, una alarma empezó a sonar en todo el complejo.

-Deben ser los Vamparies, son una de las especie que viven en este sistema, no se preocupe tenemos la situación bajo control. Dijo Oxar

-De acuerdo pero quiero ver a los invasores.

-Claro sígame, pero sugiero que se mantenga con nosotros. Una vez dicho esto se encaminaron hacia la zona de batalla.

Al llegar vieron que la ciudadela cubierta por un terreno montañoso un kilómetro antes de llegar, había una formación rocosa y antes unos 4 Km. había unas mesetas, la base era asediada por naves de extraño diseño (eran rectángulos llenas de cañones al frente tienen esta forma ./_). Una vez llegaron vieron cientos de soldados descender en la superficie, todos vestían una armadura color azul oscuro, no usaban cascos así que se podía ver sus cabezas, eran humanoides de piel totalmente blanca, orejas puntiagudas, y los ojos negro y el color de su pelo variaba entre blanco y negro. Al frente de las columnas estaba el que parecía el líder, ya que su armadura era roja y empuñaba una espada con un mango de 4 puntas, hoja recta y delgada, pero emitía una luz azul oscuro. Todos avanzaban en 6 columnas de 1000 soldados cada uno, los primeros mantenían grandes escudos levantados (como los romanos pero mas grandes), se movían con un orden estricto, cuando los dorides de defensa, eran como el modelo Mark IV, se prepararon para atacar cargaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar pero los del frente los rechazaban con sus escudos, ya que los esfuerzos de los dorides eran inútiles, varios Rakata armados con espadas y espadas de doble-hoja se lanzaron al ataque. Estaban más desorganizados pero al frente de ellos iban varios rancors de un tamaño pequeño. El choque inicial desorganizo a las tropas Vamparies cosa que aprovecharon los Rakata para enfrentarlos en peleas uno a uno. En una parte del campo de batalla un defensor local pelea contra uno de los invasores, el primero usaba ataques muy agresivos obligando a su contrincante a cubrirse continuamente con su gran escudo, en un momento el Rakata pateo el escudo haciendo que el escudo se fuera a un lado y poder clavarle su espada a su contrincante, no pudo celebrar su victoria ya que rápidamente fue apuñalado por la espalda por otro guerrero. En otra zona un Rakata con una espada de doble-hoja peleaba con un guerrero con dos espadas ya que había soltado el escudo y tomo una segunda arma de un compañero caído. Usaba ataques ágiles para golpear al Rakata quien trataba de superarlo con su fuerza, en un momento ataco por arriba haciendo que el ser pálido se defendiera poniendo sus 2 espadas para bloquear, aprovechando esto el Rakata se dio vuelta y trato de clavarle la otra mitad de su espada a su contrincante pero este lo evadió y poniéndose detrás al clavo sus 2 espadas haciendo caer muerto al defensor.

En otro lugar el líder de los invasores daba muerte a cualquiera que se le acercara, incluso derribo a 2 rancors con su espada. Finalmente después de 30 minutos la batalla había terminado y los defensores habían sido derrotados, pero los invasores perdieron a casi la mitad de sus tropas.

-Veo que no mantuvieron el orden. Hablo Maul viendo al Rakata con cierto odio por una promesa no cumplida

-No se preocupe mi lord ellos ya no son suficientes para vencernos las defensas de la ciudadela acabaran con ellos como siempre. Respondió en defensa Oxar

-¿Así? Y como espera enfrentar eso. Señalo hacia arriba donde claramente se veían como mínimo 20 naves de guerra.

-Imposible, jamás atacaron con una fuerza tan masciva, pero no se preocupe lo resolveremos. Dijo muy nervioso el Rakata.

-No, ya tuvo su oportunidad yo me are cargo del resto junte a todos los Rakata posibles y prepare todas las naves posibles. Hablo Maul en tono que no dejaba lugar a cuestionamiento.

Desde el inicio del ataque habían pasado 3 horas las naves de guerra se mantenían en el cielo esperando ordenes y los soldados se reagrupaban, habían instalado su campamento algunos kilómetros atrás de la zona de batalla, la ciudadela estaba a una hora de caminata . En ese tiempo los capitanes Vamparies se habían juntado en lo que parecía una reunión

-Bien nuestras fuerzas superan los 25.000 guerreros sugiero avanzar con todo lo que tenemos y tomar esa ciudadela. Hablo uno de los capitanes era un ser calvo y le faltaba un ojo, pero en su cara y cuerpo se veían marcas que delataban su experiencia como guerrero.

-No, Magneron yo sugiero un ataque sorpresa dividiríamos nuestras fuerzas. Mientras 15.000 de nosotros atacan el frente 10.000 de nosotros esperaríamos unos minutos y atacaríamos por atrás cuando su defensa se concentrara en el frente. Hablo el que comando el primer ataque y se notaba que era un guerrero mas joven pero igual de experimentado, sin la armadura, al igual que todos, se denotaba un cuerpo trabajado pero no en exceso y un largo cabello blanco

-Kain tiene razón un ataque frontal nos arriesgaríamos a caer en una trampa. Hablo un Vamparie de la misma edad que Kain

-Pero la idea de Kain tardaría una semana y en ese tiempo los Rakata se podrían reagrupar, sugiero seguir la idea de Magneron. Hablo otro capitán a lo que Magneron solo asintió

-Sometámoslo a votación. Hablo un el quinto y ultimo hombre en la sala. Luego de decir esto la votación quedo a favor de 2 por el plan de Kain y 3 el de Magneron.- Por votación Magneron guiara el ataque.

-Bien, descansen, mañana se inicia el ataque

Mientras en la ciudadela

-Señor 10.000 Rakata mas 2.000 de vuestros hombres están listos y 15 naves están listas para la batalla contando las suyas

-Bien, aprovechemos el terreno, cerca de la fortaleza hay 2 mesetas una enfrente de la otra cubiertas por varias rocas, no muy altas pero si apostamos a nuestros hombres hay con ametralladoras en tierra produciríamos grandes bajas antes que los eliminaran. También planten minas en todo el territorio alrededor eso nos servirá para tomar la mayor cantidad de bajas antes de ir en cuerpo a cuerpo. Los Rakata irán al frente entreténgalos hasta que den la señal luego finjan retirarse. Hay mis massassi saldrán de las formaciones recosas y atacaran, ha quedado claro Oxar, Ukjal. Dijo Maul terminado de explicar el plan terrestre

-Mis hombres están listos mi señor. Hablo el massassi que respondia al nombre de Ukjal

-Bien, y tu Oxar. Mirando al otro comandante

-S-si, pero señor se perderán muchos Rakata en el proceso porque no respaldar con massassis. Cuestiono Oxar viendo que muchos de los suyos morirían

-Simple, ellos no saben que estamos aquí, si los respaldamos perderíamos el elemento sorpresa, cuando ellos vean que se retiran y no saben que tienen refuerzos avanzaran sin dudar, pero si saben que estamos aquí todo se complicarían. Dijo Maul en tono de comandante

-Lo siento mi señor pero estaba preocupado por las bajas entre mi gente. Se disculpó Oxar

-De acuerdo, confío en ustedes para dirigir las fuerzas en tierra, yo guiare a las fuerzas espaciales. Dando por finalizada la junta de guerra.

Durante esa noche 2 compañías se apostaron en cada meseta, cada una tenía como mínimo 75 Rakata y 10 droides de asalto, tenían 2 patas que servían para desplazarse de un metal especial para recorrer cualquier terreno 2 brazos con mini-cañones que disparaban proyectiles de energía, y 15 droides Mark IV, cuando se instalaron pusieron las ametralladoras bien escondidas pero con una visibilidad con la que ellos pudieran ver a los enemigos y dispararles, también pusieron varias bombas para matar a los que vendrían a atacarlos . Mientras cerca de la ciudad se ponían las minas y se posicionaban a los guerreros Rakata y Massassi. Mientras en el espacio Maul movía la mitad de su flota al lado oscuro de su luna. En el otro lado de este estaban la mayoría de las fuerzas Vamparies.

Al amanecer el Ejército comandado por Magneron empezó a marchar formando 4 columnas con 5.000 guerreros cada una. Al final de la formación se encontraban las fuerzas de Kain quienes apenas eran 5.000 hombres su tarea era ser el refuerzo a pesar de ser los soldados más fieros de todo el ejército se quedaron en el campamento.

El ejército de Magneron empezó a marchar hacia la ciudadela con los estandartes en alto que era un circulo a la mitad atravesado por 2 espadas curvas. Una vez el ejercito empezó a cruzar por las mesetas los Rakata afinaban sus armas. Cuando solo quedaba la parte trasera del ejército los Rakata empezaron a disparar sus ametralladoras. El ataque fue tan rápido que algunos cientos murieron rápidamente y otros quedaron atrapados en el fuego cruzado sin posibilidad de esconderse, Magneron al ver esto dio la orden de que sus hombres se dirigieran hacia las mesetas para destruir a los atacantes mientras el resto del ejercito seguía avanzando. Magneron dirigió 500 hombres a cada meseta una vez se acercaron los droides de asalto empezaron a disparar sus primeros disparos matando a muchos, se dio la orden para que los lancero atacaran e impactaron a los droides destruyéndolos en cada meseta. Cuando llegaron hasta arriba sin mucho esfuerzo, los droides Mark IV empezaron a disparar, cuando terminaron de destruirlos atacaron a los Rakata quienes superados dieron una feroz batalla dejando a solo 150 hombres en cada meseta, luego de unos instantes se escucharon unas explosiones y Magneron bajo de las mesetas para ver que algunos miles de sus hombres explotaban en varios pedazos.

Al final de la línea Rakata se encontraba Oxar viendo que las fuerzas en las mesetas estaban muertas, ordeno que se detonaran las bombas. Esto provoco que todas las fuerzas sobre las mesetas y los que se rezagaron debajo de estas, heridos y médicos, muriera en la explosión o por un derrumbe producido por la destrucción de las mesetas solo sobrevivieron Magneron y 7 soldados. Viendo esto Magneron ordeno que se llamara a Kain y se trajeran refuerzos. Lista la primera parte de la batalla los Rakata atacaron. Durante varios minutos se enfrentaron en una batalla sangrienta. Luego de unos momentos se escucho una sirena y los Rakata empezaron a retirarse.

-Vamos persíganlos. Ordeno Magneron esperando vengar a todos sus hombres

-Señor Kain y sus refuerzos estarán aquí 5 minutos. Dijo un sargento que había sobrevivido.

-No, si entran en la ciudadela no los podremos capturar. Hablo muy agitado el líder del ejercito.

-Señor apenas somos 8.000 hombres no podremos si nos atacan con las defensas de la ciudadela.

-Descuida nos ocultaremos en esas rocas. Señalando la formación rocosa en la que se ocultaban los Massassi.- y cuando Kain llegue ordenaremos el bombardeo orbital.

No muy convencidos los soldados empezaron la carrera para capturar a los Rakata. Una vez estuvieron al alcance las defensas de la ciudadela empezaron a disparar matando a varios soldados. Estos siguiendo las órdenes de su líder trataron de llegar a las rocas pero se encontraron con los Massassi esperándolos. Cuando los vieron los Vamparies se impresionaron pero rápidamente eso cambio cuando estos empezaron a atacarlos, los extraños seres de piel roja era brutales, efectivos y ágiles a la hora de la pelea, rápidamente redujeron a sus contrincantes a menos de la mitad, luego de algunos minutos el imponente ejército invasor s vio reducido a solo 150 hombres (sin contar a los de Kain) y los massassi con apenas 40 bajas en sus filas. También habían tomado algunas decenas de prisioneros

-La derrota es inminente bajen su armas y ríndanse. Aconsejo Ukjal

-Nunca, preferimos la muerte a la esclavitud. Hablo en forma firme Magneron, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue su decapitación a manos de Ukjal.

-Alguien más quiere hacerse el héroe. Pero nadie mas hablo, pero si manteniendo miradas desafiantes.- Llévenselos.

Cerca de hay Kain y varios exploradores veían el campo de batalla ya que habían decidido pensar antes de actuar de forma precipitada, viendo lo que le habían echo a sus camaradas decidieron retirarse y ordenar el bombardeo de esa zona.

En el espacio las fuerzas de Maul atacaban de frente al las fuerzas Vamparie, aunque superados en numero las fuerzas locales tenían mejor tecnología de escudo y armamento en cuestión de minutos ellos derribaron 7 naves mientas que ellos tuvieron solo una baja. Luego de unos momento el zabrak ordeno a sus otras fuerzas atacar desde atrás junto con todos los escuadrones caza, en segundos varias naves aparecieron del otro lado de la luna y empezaron el ataque. Dado que las naves Vamparie no tenían defensas traseras y tardaban mucho en girar la flota fue exterminada en 3 minutos.

En tierra los invasores recibieron una petición para parlamentar entre líderes. Una vez en el punto de encuentro cada uno acompañado por 2 escoltas. El primero en hablar fue Kain

-Yo, Kain Underground vengo en nombre de mi grupo para informar de nuestra rendición y pedimos que nos permitan marchar. Hablo el ahora líder de lo que quedaba del ejército

- Bien pero deberán entregar a alguien para garantizar que no atacaran. Dijo Maul con su tradicional tono de vos.

-Si, yo me quedare para garantizar nuestra promesa. Añadió finalmente Kain

-De acuerdo pueden marcharse. Finalizando se llevo a Kain a su fortaleza

Una vez en la ciudadela Kain quedo impactado al ver lo grande que era, tenia mucho armamento y varios habitantes. Maul lo guío hasta un santuario donde lo hizo pasar a una cámara de meditación.

-Aquí aprenderás los caminos de la Fuerza. Dijo Maul mientras le mostraba el lugar

-¿La Fuerza? Hablo Kain escéptico

-Es un poder mas grande del que te imaginas y yo te lo puedo enseñar, te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para aprenderlo, tienes talento pero te falta un maestro ¿aceptas? Mientras le tendía su mano

-Acepto. Dijo mientras tomaba su mano

…

Listo capi 3 subido si alguien le interesa es bienvenido a leerlo y hacer criticas

Las naves de la flota Sith son como las que usa Malak en star Wars caballeros de la antigua Republica como el Leviatan pero estas son mas grandes y con mas cañones


	4. Chapter 4

**Preparando La Invasión**

**Campaña En Las Regiones Desconocidas: Parte II **

Paso un mes desde la batalla de Merridian, esto había incrementado la fascinación de los Rakata por su nuevo líder. También Kain se había convertido un guerrero Sith totalmente dominado por el Lado Oscuro. También Maul había enviado varias naves para empezar a transportar su ejercito hacia esta zona y empezar la conquista de Nosghot, el cual era el planeta de los Vamparies. En eso días el pequeño Kael ya había perdido su humanidad también convertido en un ser oscuro sin compasión.

Se ve un pedestal donde Maul junto a su aprendiz y Kain están enfrente de un numeroso ejército de entre Massassis y Rakatas, entre todo alcanzaban los 240.000 guerreros y tenían mas de 80 naves (faltaba tripulación para las demás y activarlas)

-Hoy, se lanzara se conquistara el primer planeta de nuestro imperio. El Imperio Oscuro nacerá de las cenizas de sus enemigos, seremos fuertes cuando ellos sean débiles, pelearemos hasta nuestro último hombre en pie, pelearemos en el espacio, en tierra, y si es necesario en el mismísimo infierno, pero mientras tengamos el coraje de seguir adelante jamás seremos vencidos. Grito Maul en forma de discurso, para escuchar grandes alabanzas y gritos de guerra de sus hombres. Después de decir esto se retiro acompañado por sus 2 seguidores

-Gran discurso mi señor. Hablo Kain quien estaba vestido con una tunica similar a la de Darth-Maul

-Lo mismo digo maestro. Hablo el pequeño quien tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros y un traje de entrenamiento negro.

-Si, eso alentó mucho a los hombres y con la información que tenemos podremos vencer fácilmente a los Vamparies. Descansad mañana partimos. Dicho esto sus acólitos hacen una reverencia y se retiran, Maul llega a su cámara de meditación, una vez ay aparece el espíritu de Nihilus

-_ Veo que has estado preparándote y ese niño tiene una extraña habilidad. Hablo Nihilus en forma telepática _

_-¿A que se refiere?. Pregunto Maul del mismo modo_

_-Ese chico es descendiente de Revan y Bastila Shan. Dijo telepáticamente el Lord Sith _

_-¡¿QUE?¡ pero como. Dijo incredulo el zabrak_

_-Revan y Bastila tuvieron descendencia, pero a lo largo de los siglos empezó a diluirse al punto de que ya no tenían el poder de Revan pero seguro que aun era Jedis la Fuerza no desaparece tan fácilmente . Parece que el ultimo descendiente se enamoro de una Miraluka y esto provoco que su potencio conexión en la Fuerza volviéndola mas poderosa diría que ese niño es la combinación de Revan y Bastila en un cuerpo_. Explico telepáticamente

_-Y que destino le espera a ese chico. Volvió a inquirir el Lord Sith_

_-Es muy turbio ese futuro mantenlo contigo pero en cuanto conozca a un Jedi y veas que empieza a cuestionarse elimínalo. Hablo en tono potente a lo que Maul solo asintió.- Ya tienes lo que te pedimos en Korriban._

_-Si, pero para que los necesitan. _

_-Necesitamos nuevos cuerpos. Fue la única respuesta_

_-Pero fácilmente podrían poseer a uno de los Massassi quienes aceptarían con gusto. Afirmo el zabrak_

_-Si, es verdad pero cuerpos fabricados por nosotros serian mucho más fuertes. Respondió a la afirmación_

_-De acuerdo traeré lo necesario en unos minutos. Luego se retiro_

Cuando regreso el fantasma reapareció y vio que Maul traía varias piezas de metal, telas muy finas, y varios cadáveres tanto Rakata, Massassi como Vamparies.

-_Perfecto retírate o arriésgate a morir. Fue mas una advertencia que una amenaza _

Una vez fuera, Maul vio como Nihilus se desvanecía y las partes de los cuerpos a su alrededor empezaban a levitar, cuando el Sith finalmente desapareció un tornado cubrió la cámara, a su vez cuando este termino vio algo que lo dejo impactado. Era una especie de monstruo. Piel azul, ojos amarillos sin pupila cabello azul oscuro corto y tenia una capa negra muy ancha (imaginen a Raziel de Legacy Of Kain solo que con capa). Cuando Maul termino de verlo este se estaba poniendo la capucha junto con una mascara

-Mejor, es bueno poder volver a sentir. Dijo el ahora materializado Nihilus hablando en un idioma que Maul entiende.- Bien Revan y Ragnos aparecerán pronto y se unirán al creciente ejército. Por ahora yo me retiro. Mientras se ponía en marcha a la salida

-Adonde se dirige. Pregunto el segundo Sith

-A, Telos IV necesito construir mi flota. Luego se retiro.

Maul caminaba por la ciudadela y se detiene en la habitación de su aprendiz. Antes de entrar medita lo dicho por Nihilus, pero por ahora el chico no se mostraba demasiado poderoso y era bastante leal. Cuando entro vio al niño meditando y junto a el sus 2 droides,se veia un par de criaturas peleando similares a ratas escamosas peleando entre si. Una parecia mas concentrada que la otra y atacaba con mas fuerza

-Que haces. Pregunto el zabrak

-Practico La Meditacion De Batalla un poder bastante útil, pero aun no lo puedo controlar. Dijo el niño interrumpiendo su actividad

-No se desanime amo, se que usted podrá es muy bueno. Dijo HK con su habitual tono robótico a lo que T3 asintió con unos pitidos

Oficialmente Maul estaba asombrado con el poder del niño, había escuchado de ese poder pero empezar a desarrollarlo a esa edad, pero según lo dicho por Nihilus eso era de esperarse. Y si se asombro no lo demostró solo asintió con un cabeceo

-_Te lo dije, ese chico es una Herida En La Fuerza, con solo ver a alguien pelear aprenderá sus técnicas, con matarlo absorberá sus poderes, ten cuidado mantenlo a tu lado o será tu perdición. _Dijo la voz de Nihilus en su cabeza. Y con esa advertencia paso el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente Maul Y Kain se preparaban para la invasión Maul atacaría con 50 naves y Kain lo respaldaría con 30 mientras lo ayudaba diciéndole los puntos débiles en las defensas. Listos empezaron a ponerse en marcha.

Cuando llegaron Maul vio mas de 100 naves todas en posición, pero previniendo esto gracias a la ayuda de Kain.

-Necesito que uses tu magia Axal. Hablo Maul refiriéndose a un kinsai quienes eran los sacerdotes en la especie Massassi, ellos estudiaban la magia y la alquimia

-Como ordene mi señor. Luego de decir esto el Massassi empezó a entonar unos extraños cantos

La flota Vamparie lo único que vio fueron 200 naves dirigiéndose por la derecha e izquierda la flota se separo para tratar de detener a los invasores dejando su centro muy expuesto. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de ese error también notaron que esas naves eran solo ilusiones, pero ya era tarde las verdaderas naves atacaban su centro y con sus cañones laterales disparaban a las naves mas cercanas. Viendo que ya no podían pelear varias intentaron escapar pero fueron destruidos por las fuerzas de Kain.

Una ves que obtuvieron la victoria en el espacio las fuerzas de invasión en tierra atacaron. En pocas horas tomaron la capital y en lo que quedaba del día vencieron a las demás ciudades haciéndose con el control del planeta y esclavizando a su población. Una vez en el palacio en ruinas Maul y el joven Kael se acercaron a la familia real quienes eran el padre la madre, destaca que las mujeres tiene piel de un tono azul oscuro, y un hijo unos años mayor que Kael.

-Esta es tu primera prueba. Le dio un sable de luz acorde a su estatura.- sabes que hacer. Luego de eso se escucharon algunos gritos de dolor y pánico

**7 Años Después **

Kael a sus 16 ahora era un Sith consumado, sus poderes aun en desarrollo era tremendos. Ahora se encontraba en una cámara oscura iluminada pero solo tres sables de luz color escarlata. Uno era Darth-Revan, el había creado un cuerpo humano pero lo cubria bajo su armadura, Ragnos era todo de metal auque tenia organos vitales, su armadura lo hacia parecer robusto, esta era de color blanco y tenia 2 cuernos en la parte de arriba. Los otros dos eran Darth-Maul, su maestro, y Nihilus. El joven Miraluka estaba arrodillado enfrente de esos 4 seres. De repente Maul empezó a acercársele

Hace 7 años te encontré en ese tiempo te enseñado las artes Sith has completado tu entrenamiento. Dijo mientras se le acercaba con su sable apuntando hacia abajo.- de ahora en adelante serás conocido como Darth-Kyra. Mientras acercaba su espada a cada hombro

- Gracias, Maestro. Dijo en un tono frio

...

Bien este es un capi corto. ahora la historia se va a empezar a sentrar en Kael y que rumbo va a tomar su destino


	5. Chapter 5

**Primera Misión:**

**Las Crónicas De Kael: Parte 1**

Después de su iniciación Sith Kael, ahora conocido como Darth-Kyra se encontraba en su cuarto meditando, cuando HK-47 entra en su cuarto

-Tenemos una misión amo, según Lord Maul debemos ir a las regiones conocidas de la galaxia y empezar nuestra caza de los Jedi. Luego debemos ir a Telos IV para respaldar a Lord Nihilus. Dijo con su habitual tono robótico.

-De acuerdo partimos de inmediato. Hablo mientras se ponía su traje de batalla (es como el de Darth-Starkiller) y una tunica Sith. Una vez se dirigía al hangar había varios Massassi, Rakata, Acólitos Sith y varios soldados con armaduras similares a los tiempos de Malak que habían reclutado de las zonas del borde exterior durante años, mientras exploraban secretamente las zonas para iniciar la invasión. Todos formados en posición y haciendo un saludo militar mientras el joven pasaba acompañado por sus droides hasta una nave de transporte.

Una vez en el espacio le ordeno a T3 que preparara activara el híper propulsor hacia Mahala un planeta del borde exterior. En el espacio comenzó una sesión de entrenamiento contra HK, que le habían instalado formas de combate Sith. Después de varias horas de viaje finalmente llegaron a destino.

El planeta era muy hermoso con grandes pastizales bosques muy frondosos y lagos cristalinos. Cuando aterrizaron Kyra hablo

-Siento la Fuerza en este planeta aquí hay Jedis. Hizo una pausa y se concentro.- son 2, un Maestro y su Padawan.

- Cuales son sus ordenes amo. Dijo mientras miraba para todos lados

-HK vienes conmigo, T3 transmite las coordenadas dile a mi maestro que empiece a enlistar las flotas. Dicho esto se puso en marcha.

Al cabo de unas horas de caminata llegaron a una hermosa ciudad (parecida a Naboo pero más grande) después de caminar un rato llego a lo que parecía una prisión y algo lo llamaba, pero cuando iban a entrar son detenidos por dos guardias.

-Me dejaran pasar. Mientras movía su mano

-Lo dejaremos pasar. Y s hacen a un lado

-Debió matarlos amo. Dijo HK mientras cargaba su bláster, bláster DC-15S (el que usan los clones)

Cuando pasaron por las celdas vieron un rodiano

-Yo, te conozco eres Ruco verdad. Menciono Kyra cuando se acercaba a la celda

-Si, quien pregunta. Hablo el rodiano quien se veía más viejo, su piel parecía más amarillenta y arrugada

-No me reconoces. Mientras se quitaba la mascara y mostraba al joven que tenía vendado los ojos

-K-Kael el pequeño Kael, si ya te recuerdo una vez te ayude a ti y a tu maestro. Dijo el rodiano

-Ahora soy Darth-Kyra, pero dime sabes donde esta el Halcón Ebano.

-Si esta en el hangar de la prisión sácame y te llevare, seguro que necesitas un piloto. Hablo en tono de suplica

- Esta bien. Seguido usando la fuerza desactivo el campo de energía en el que se encontraba, pero esto alerto a los guardias quienes fueron a ver que sucedía, pero rápidamente fueron asesinados por HK cuando entraban.

-Sugiero una rápida acción para eliminar a los sacos de carne. Dijo dándole un par de armas al rodiano por ordenes de Kyra quien a su vez activo su sable de luz de color rojo escarlata y se puso su mascara nuevamente. Mientras se abrían paso todos los que se ponían en su camino era asesinados sea por los disparos o por un corte con sable de luz.

Una vez llegaron a la nave pudieron activarla y despegaron escapando de unos cuantos disparos con blásters. Una vez lejos de la ciudad Ruco hablo

-Gracias por ayudarme chico. Y dime que te trae por este planeta. Pregunto mientras aterrizaba en un pastizal

-Estoy cazando un par de Jedis. Hablo muy tranquilo mientras estaba sentado en el asiento de co-piloto

-Bueno y en que te puedo ayudar. Hablo nuevamente el rodiano.

-Pensé que saldrías huyendo. Hablo en tono ligeramente sorprendido

-Ah no tengo nada mejor que hacer y además mejor viajar acompañado. Hablo el rodiano

-De acuerdo es tu decisión. Necesito ir a la capital ahí están los Jedis. Hablo el joven Sith

-Muy bien la primera misión de la tripulación del Halcón Ebano esta en marcha.

En la capital se encontraba un Maestro Jedi de especie twi' lek de color verde, macho, bestia una tunica roja adornada con dos cintas azules que le pasaban a cada lado del pecho de color azul con puntos blancos. Junto a el estaba su aprendiz una chica de unos 13 años, cabello negro atado en dos coletas flequillo peinado hacia la derecha, un traje dorado sin mangas que le llegaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo y unos pantalones negros y de profundos ojos negros.

Ambos Jedis se encontraban ahí debido a una misión de protección para la familia real

-Maestro. Llamo la chica

-(Lo se, yo también lo siento es un poder enorme, Shina avisa a la familia real y la guardia es un poder muy grande el que se acerca). Hablo firmemente el twi'lek

-Pero Maestro Taran tendremos mas oportunidad de vencerlo juntos. Dijo la chica un poco ofendida

-(No, es preferible que escapes es un ser muy poderoso y no dudara en matarnos, ve y ayuda a todos los que puedas porque siento que no viene solo). Resignada la chica cumplió las órdenes de su maestro.

Cuando el joven Kyra entro en la mansión acompañado por HK noto que no había nadie solo un twi'lek arrodillado con su sable de luz. Rápidamente el droide empezó a dispararle pero los tiros se desviaban a los costados. Cambiando de táctica disparo un misil que les fue regresado, pero cuando explota la fuerza del impacto se disolvió gracias a los poderes de Kyra

-(Impresionante chico). Dijo el twi'lek en su propio idioma

-(Igualmente, Jedi). Respondiendo en el mismo idioma, usando la Fuerza levanto unos cuantos adornos que se dirigieron al Maestro quien prendiendo su sable láser de color azul, corto los objetos que iban en su dirección. Rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque con la punta de su sable al frente. Kyra rápidamente hace lo mismo pero con la punta hacia abajo sujetándolo con las dos manos.

Rápidamente el Sith se dirige hacia su contrincante atacando desde abajo a lo cual el otro responde bajando su propia arma, seguidamente el alíen lo aparta con la Fuerza. El joven Miraluka responde con un Rayo De Fuerza de gran poder, el twi'lek necesito gran fuerza y su arma para frenarlo. Luego el chico volvió a correr en su dirección y golpeo por la izquierda pero nuevamente fue repelido, de un salto se apartaron el uno del otro.

-(Buena técnica niño). Dijo el twi'lek mientras volvía a posición de combate

-(Lo mismo digo). Rápidamente se dirigió al ataque pero el maestro Jedi volvió a bloquearlo, pero esta vez el joven asesino vio un hueco en su defensa, aprovechándolo golpea el pecho del twi'lek con toda su fuerza, luego usa un gran empujón y lo manda muy atrás. Tratando de incorporarse no ve a Kyra acercándose pero cuando lo ve era muy tarde a una distancia prudente decapito al twi'lek.

Cuando se disponía a tomar la espada del vencido un grito lo saco de su actividad, era la padawan del twi'lek. Quien llena de ira encendió su bastón de color azul dispuesta a atacarlo. Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, Kyra concentro gran cantidad de fuerzas que era casi visible y empujo a la chica que rompió un par de paredes. Habiéndola vencido se retiro ya que parecería un insulto tomar el sable de alguien tan débil que fue vencida de un simple ataque. Cuando salio vio varias naves de transporte Sith de las cuales descendían cientos de tropas, pero Kael había abordado ya el Halcón Ebano

-Sácanos de aquí Ruco. Dijo el Sith

-A la orden. Dijo mientras se dirigían al espacio.

-T3 te encontraremos en orbita. Dijo el Sith desde su comunicador.

Una vez cerca del espacio vieron una gran cantidad de naves de guerra Sith, fácilmente alcanzaban la docena, sin contar naves de apoyo un poco mas pequeñas,. Una vez llegaron a la nave indicada por el droide astromecanico aterrizaron en el hangar. Cuando llegaron varios soldados Sith en sus armaduras los recibieron haciendo un saludo militar

-Bienvenido Lord Kyra, Lady Galia lo esta esperando. Dijo uno de los soldados

-Bien pueden retirarse. Una vez dicho esto fue al puente donde se encontraban varios oficiales en el típico uniforme, soldados rasos, droides de mantenimiento y combate. Al final del puente se ve una joven de largo cabello negro lacio que le llegaba a la cintura, estatura promedio, usando un traje negro ajustado que casi actuaba como segunda piel debido a su ajuste.

-Veo que tuviste éxito en tu primera pelea con los Jedi. Dijo dándose vuelta revelando un rostro con tez morena ojos verde oscuro y un rostro que mostraba una edad similar a la del joven Miraluka.

-Y veo que por fin te dieron una flota. Hablo mientras se acercaba a Galia y se quitaba la mascar que todavía tenia puesta

-No, solo me dieron un cuarto de la flota con soldados promedio, hubiera preferido a los Massassi. Respondió en tono cansado la joven.

-Y dime que piensa hacer el Consejo De Las Sombras.

Ante esta pregunta la joven endureció la mirada

-Se ordeno que se empezara con la invasión pero sin entrar en el territorio de la Republica hasta dentro de 3 años. En ese lapso de tiempo los capitanes designados tendrán libertad para conquistar los terrenos que crean convenientes antes del comienzo de la invasión. Cualquier incumplimiento se castigara con la ejecución inmediata. Hablo con voz monótona la joven capitanía

-¿Quiénes están al mando y cuantas naves componen la flota? Volvió a inquirir Kyra.

-Cada capitán cuenta con 3 naves crucero y 6 de apoyo. Se han designado 50 capitanes y el Maestro De La Guerra Ukjal como supervisor de los sectores. Terminando con la explicación

-De acuerdo eso es todo por ahora, si no tienes más que informar me retiro. Dándose vuelta para irse

-Espera. Provocando que se detuviera.- Ya que asesinaste a un Caballero Jedi te sugiero que lleves alguna escolta para protegerte

-Vaya no sabia que te preocupabas por mí. Hablo en tono burlón mientras algo parecido a una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-Hmp… solo es un consejo sabes que Lord Nihilus y Lord Revan te tienen en alta estima y no seria bueno que murieras. Dijo en tono ofendido

- Y yo que pensé que te agradaba que decepción. Otra vez en tono burlón

-No sabes hacer otra cosa además de molestarme y asesinar. Hablo molesta

-Si, ser mejor que tu en todo y cada una de las cosas que has intentado. Hablo dejando salir una tenebrosa carcajada que le helo la sangre a todos ahí presentes

-Lárgate de mi nave ahora. Hablo fuera de sus cabales haciendo levitar a un par de cosas que había por ahí. Finalizando la pequeña discusión el joven salio del puente rumbo al hangar. Una vez dentro de su nave HK le dice

-Amo llego un mensaje de Lord Revan desea verlo. Hace una pausa.- ¿Seguro que no lo conozco? apostaría que lo eh visto antes. Con su habitual tono

-No ya te dije que la primera vez que viste a Lord Revan fue durante mi entrenamiento. Hablo en tono cansado por ya haber discutido con anterioridad el tema.- Pásame el mensaje.

-Afirmativo. Reproduciendo: Kyra una vez termines tu misión en Telos IV dirígete a Coruscant ahí uno de mis hombres te dará instrucciones. Hablo con la voz profunda de Revan.- Fin de la transmisión, HK-47 a terminado su función me retiro a dormir si necesita algo llámeme. Una vez dicho esto se retiro al garaje y se apago. Terminando su charla se dirigió a la cabina donde estaba Ruco jugando pazaak con T3

-beep boop biibip. Pitidos de victoria

-No es justo estas haciendo trampa basurero móvil. Dijo el rodian bastante furioso

-Ya basta T3 ve y tomate un descanso, Ruco fija rumbo a Telos IV. Dijo el joven sentándose al lado de Ruco.

-A la orden, pero ese droide hace trampa. Puso las coordenadas y saltaron al hiperespacio.- Llegaremos en un par de horas. Dijo mientras se ponía a leer un holo-visor.

-Bien iré a dormir. Retirándose a uno de los camarotes de la nave.

**Sueño De Kyra**

Se ve fuego destrucción y decenas de muertos. En una parte se ve a un ser que parecía de fuego y rodeado de una gran aura del Lado Oscuro en su mano empuñaba una espada muy fina. Cuando iba a ver su rostro se despierta

El joven se despierta abruptamente cuando se oye la alarma y HK entra sosteniendo un par de pistolas.

-Amo nos atacan parece un grupo de piratas, están preparándose para abordar, ordene estoy listo.

-Dile a T3 que borre toda la memoria y la guarde en su disco duro. Dime que nave están usando.

-Están usando una Nave Cabeza De Martillo es un modelo muy antiguo pero efectivo

-Maldición es una nave de guerra bien prepárate igual y dile a Ruco que apague los motores y las luces y desactive todo.

-A la orden. Seguidamente se fue a cumplir la orden.

En el espacio había una gran nave que era la mencionada por HK la cual trataba de atraer al Halcón Ebano con su rayo de atracción, una vez lo tuvieron a buena distancia lo metieron en su hangar. Una vez asegurado un escuadrón de 10 hombres y su sargento (usaban armaduras como la de los clones del episodio 2 pero de color gris oscuro y con 2 franjas de color azul cruzadas en su pecho y espalda, y el mismo blaster que los clones, mas una katana en el cinturón) entraron en la nave y vieron que todo estaba apagado.

-Señor no hay iluminación. Dijo uno de los hombres con vos que se notaba su juventud

-Encienda su lámpara cabo creo que es un poco obvio. Dijo el que parecía el sargento ganándose algunas risillas de los demás. Acto seguido todos prendieron sus luces.- que 2 hombres vayan a la sala de mando 3 que se queden a vigilar esta zona los demás registren el lugar.

Uno se fue hacia uno de los camarotes cuando entro ilumino el lugar con la lámpara en su arma y empezó a caminar cuando llego a la ultima cama noto que había un extraño objeto sobre esta, cuando se agacho a recogerlo sintió algo en su espalda rápidamente se levanto mirando a todos lados, pero al no ver nada volvió a agacharse cuando agarro el objeto noto que solo era una simple mascara un tanto escalofriante. Cuando se dio vuelta para irse se choco con alguien que estaba enfrente.

-Eso es mío. Acto seguido el soldado cayo muerto por un corte sin haber tenido la oportunidad de gritar.

En la parte del garaje de la nave había 3 soldados revisando todo uno se acerco a una manta que cubría algo cuando la retiro vio que era un droide.

-Ey chicos aquí hay un droide. Lo reviso un poco.- Parece descompuesto ah bueno debe haber mas cosas aquí. Cuando se dio vuelta el droide se activo de repente si que los soldados lo notaran

-Muerte a los sacos de carne. Lo único que se escucho fueron los disparos y algunos gritos

-Maldición hay que salir de aquí. Hablo el sargento.- Soldados vuelvan al garaje.

-A la orden. Dijo el cabo quien se encontraba en otro de los camarotes acompañado de un soldado

-Pox, Rox vuelvan al garaje respondan. Pero nadie respondía

En la sala de mando había dos muertos y uno de ellos tenia el comunicador en la mano y esta estaba abierta.

-Solo yo piloteo esta nave.

En el centro de la nave se habían reunido los supervivientes los cuales era el sargento y 4 hombres.

-Señor los demás están muertos debemos largarnos. Hablo el cabo.

-No irán a ningún lado. De repente apareció Kyra con su sable de luz encendido.

-Elimínenlo. Seguido todos empezaron a disparar Kyra redirigía los tiros con su arma y mato a dos cuando se lanzo al ataque mato a otro y empujo a cabo a estrellarse contra la pared.- Te crees bueno pues no podrás conmigo. Dijo sacando su katana y se lanzaba al ataque con toda su fuerza y de manera salvaje cosa que al joven Sith no le costaba esquivar. En un punto se aburrió y dando un giro se puso a la espalda de su oponente y le clavo su sable de luz. Al apagarlo noto que uno todavía estaba con vida así que se le acerco para comprobar su estado y se dio cuenta de que solo tenía un golpe en la cabeza así que lo llevo a la enfermería y le dijo a Ruco que lo vigilara mientras el y HK tomaban la nave.

Una vez fuera de la nave los recibió un contingente de hombres que alcanzaba los 20 haciendo uso de la fuerza el Sith los mando a todos a volar y así empezaron a avanzar por la nave eliminando a quien se les ponía en medio demostrando que a pesar de ser un droide y un organismo vivo tenían gran coordinación.

-12 minutos y 13 segundos estamos mejorando amo. Dijo la maquina una vez llegaron al puente

-Si pero estos sujetos parecían bien entrenados. Pero eso no importa desactivemos el rayo tractor y pongamos esta nave en autodestrucción y larguémonos. Una vez echo lo que dijeron fueron a su nave. Una vez en el espacio vieron como la nave explotaba.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Preludio De Una Catástrofe **

Una vez en el espacio la tripulación del Halcón Ebano se dedico a sus propias tareas. Ruco estaba en la cabina sentando en la silla, sus piernas sobre los controles, con una taza de algo que parecía una bebida pero de color blanco mientras leía un holo-diario, poco a poco se quedaba dormido y enfrente de la ventanilla se podía ver a la nave surcando el hiperespacio. En el garaje HK-47 se había apagado para poder recargarse y murmuraba cosas como "muerte a los sacos de carne". T3 estaba, bueno en realidad solo estaba enfrente del híperpropulsor emitiendo algunos pitidos muy bajos. En la sala principal estaba Kyra dormido sobre uno de los asientos, aunque dormido su cara mostraba una dureza poco común, el estaba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada. Hasta.

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ¡. Se escucho desde la enfermería provocando que Kyra se despertara súbitamente con sable de luz en mano y en el garaje se escucharon varios disparos de Blaster, en la cabina Ruco se callo de su silla y se golpeo la cabeza.

-Afirmación: El saco de carne se despertó procedo a eliminarlo. Cargando su arma

-Espera no lo hagas necesito interrogarlo. Dijo el Miraluka, dicho esto desactivo la cerradura de la enfermería en cuando el joven que no parecía tener mas de 25, de cabellera castaña y corta, con una gran musculatura y un tatuaje en su brazo derecho, salio fue interceptado por Kyra quien por uso de la Fuerza lo levito y lo inmovilizo en la pared.

-Maldito que hiciste con mi escuadrón. Hablo el extraño personaje

-Muertos todos muertos tu nave todos. Hablo con su tradicional frialdad ninguno de los siguientes se espero una reacción como la que presenciaron a continuación el sujeto

Sonrío

-Entonces soy libre. Hablo muy feliz el hombre

-Que. Pregunto Kyra.

- Creo que mejor empiezo del principio si me sueltas. Acto seguido el Sith soltó al joven pero con HK apuntando con un rifle de francotirador.- Bien mi nombre es Corous Ordo. Soy uno de los miembros del clan Ordo de Mandalore el Conservador conocido como Canderous Ordo. 5 años después de la Guerra Civil Jedi Mandalore, reorganizo a los clanes mandalorianos y luego de conocer al Jedi Exiliado (si para mi es hombre) llevo a los mandalorianos al borde exterior donde empezó a juntar a los demás clanes y tuvo algo de éxito junto a varios guerreros y durante algunos milenios vivimos en paz, claro si paz le llamas conquistar una docena de mundos en el Borde Exterior y algunos en las Regiones Desconocidas, todo esto lo hicimos escondidos de la Republica . Pero hace unos 500 años el clan Maran empezaron a conquistar y esclavizar a los demás clanes, luego de un tiempo nos conquistaron a nosotros y nos obligaron a ser soldados esclavos yo llegue a Cabo por mis habilidades de combate, pero no puedes dejar de ser esclavo nace esclavo muere igual. Pero ahora soy libre, claro mientras tu no me mates ¿Dime que harás? Hablo el joven

- Dime que tanto sabes de guerra. Hablo el Sith

-Lo se todo. Hablo el joven

-Bienvenido al Halcón Ebano. Dijo extendiéndole la mano. El joven no entendió.- Mira no creo que les importe perder un esclavo pero conmigo te ofrezco construir un verdadero reino mandalorianos o morir en el intento ¿que quieres? Corous volvió a dudar pero finalmente acepto la oferta. Bienvenido a la tripulación del Halcón Ebano.

-De ahora en más te seguiré al infierno de ida y vuelta capitán. Hablo haciendo un saludo militar.

-Bien nos dirigimos a Telos IV. Hablo el joven Sith

**2 Días Después**

Esos fueron los días de viaje a bordo de la nave dentro de algunas horas llegarían a su objetivo. En se tiempo se habían mantenido a mínimo las hostilidades entre todos los miembros de la tripulación.

-Estamos llegando. Hablo el Rodiano

- Circula el planeta. Aclaro el joven

- A la orden. Acto seguido empezaron a circundar hasta que llegaron a un punto donde vieron algo que los impresiono era una nave, si se le podía decir así, estaba totalmente destruida y llena de huecos extremadamente grandes,

-Llegamos. Dijo Kael

-Que pero esa cosa esta totalmente destruida es imposible que ahí haya algo. Dijo el Mandaloriano.

-Dije que vamos hacia allá. Dijo con voz de mando

Nadie decidió decir nada más y la nave puso rumbo a lo que sea que fuera esa cosa. Una vez llegaron pudieron aterrizar en un hangar que milagrosamente funcionaba. Una vez bajaron de la nave se empezaron a encaminar hasta que llegaron al puente donde había alguien con una mascara y una mascara, a su lado había un droide asesino similar a HK solo que de color gris ojos azules, en pecho las piernas era de color rojo y hasta los antebrazos, en su cabeza había dos franjas rojas cruzadas.

-Lord Nihilus. Y se arrodillo ante el.

-Bienvenido Darth-Kyra, el es HK-52 fue el único droide que sobrevivió a la colisión y se mantuvo intacto

-Saludo Cordial: Sea Bienvenido al devastador soy HK-52 único de mi clase y el mejor droide asesino. Hablo el droide

-Pregunta Sarcástica: ¿Así por que no lo demuestras hojalata? Apuntando su Blaster a la cara de el otro

-Afirmación: Tú lo pediste. Y empezaron a dispararse mutuamente. Mientras los miembros del Halcón se mantenían a un lado. Mientras ambos Sith estaban sin inmutarse

-Suficiente. Ambos Sith al unísono.

-Bien Kyra te he llamado para que vallas a Telos IV y en una de las fábricas construyas un ejército de droides en 2 días.

-Si puedo preguntar con cual fin. Hablo el joven sin levantarse

-Si eres capaz de crear un ejercito sin ser detectado probaras tus habilidades para la infiltración y escape Telos tiene una gran concentración de Fuerza también probara tu resistencia.

-Como ordene ¿Donde debería comenzar? ¿Recibiré algún apoyo?

-Debes comenzar en el Sur de la capital ahí hay una fabrica de droides abandonada de eso Separatistas según los espías todavía funciona y cuentas con un regimiento de 2500 hombres comandados por 2 acólitos.

-¿Por qué tanta seguridad? Hablo el joven.

-Telos y varios otros mundos serán los primeros que ataquemos para asegurarnos una entrada rápida a la Republica.

-Comprendo me retiro. Acto seguido guío a su tripulación hacia la nave.

-Bien cual es la misión. Hablo el Mandaloriano

-Iremos a Telos para crear un ejercito droide. Dijo el muchacho mientras le indicaba a Ruco despegar

-Bah los droides no son confiables solo son programación y pequeño cortocircuito y se deshacen

-Pregunta/Amenaza: ¿Quieres ver que tan inteligente o fuerte soy? Apuntando el Blaster a la cabeza de Corous

- beep boop bip. Sacando un pequeño disparador láser de su cabeza

-Afirmación: Si, le enseñaremos de que somos capaces

-Vengan hojalatas. Sacando sus propia pistola apuntando a ambos droides.

-Ya basta. Estamos en misión si quieren matarse háganlo después. Logrando que se calmaran se encaminaron hacia su destino en el planeta. Una vez aterrizaron lejos de la capital HK, Kyra (con su armadura de combate) y Corous se pusieron en marcha usando motos speeder, cuando estaban cerca de la fabrica vieron un campamento de varias tiendas de lona y varios soldados circundandolas.

-Bienvenido. Hablo uno de los soldados.- Los están esperando en la tienda principal

Una vez llegaron a la tienda principal vieron un hombre de unos 40 años de pelo castaño oscuro, corto y barba del mismo color. A su lado había 2 personajes uno era una chica de unos 15 años rubia hasta la cintura y tez blanca, el otro era un twi' lek macho de piel violeta pálido que parecía mucho mayor que la chica. El hombre vestía una armadura gris en el pecho, en brazos y en las piernas, de ellas se desprendía una tela. En la espalda tenia lo que parecía un sable de doble hoja. La chica vestía la tunica Jedi normal de color negro, en su cintura estaba su sable de luz, el alíen llevaba una armadura de color negro con un par de hombreras puntiagudas y en la parte trasera de su cintura había 2 espadas cruzadas

-Bienvenido Kael. Hablo el hombre humano

-Maestro Turel es un placer volver a encontrarnos, peor ahora soy Darth-Kyra. Corrigió el joven quitándose la mascara

-OH veo que has completado tu entrenamiento, en hora buena llevamos 1 mes acampando y pensar que todavía faltan 3 años. Dijo tratando de bromear un poco cosa rara en un Sith.

-Si, lose pero ahora eh venido a crear un ejercito en esa fabrica de droides.

-Así esta abandonada parece que no encontrar útil tenerla en este punto estratégico, me sorprende que los Telosianos no la notaran, deben ser idiotas. Pero de repente escuchan un grito de dolor

-Es Gurdon ¿no? Hablo el muchacho.

-Si ese quarren le gusta experimentar con todo y todos si vas a su tienda veras en lo que esta trabajando. Siguiendo la indicación por pura curiosidad fue a la tienda del quarren y ni se inmuto cuando vio lo que hacia.

-(¿Si que se le ofrece?) Hablo el quarren mientras terminaba de cortarle el brazo a un hombre de barba fina y calvo.

-Veo que aun no cambias eh. Hablo el muchacho.

-(Sabes que mi campo es el diseño de armas biológicas o de Fuerza para la armada). Hablo mientras se daba vuelta.- (Ah Kael cuanto tiempo muchacho)

-Ahora soy Darth-Kyra, ¿ y dime que has diseñado?.

- (Guau hasta que porfin te interesas en la investigación. Ven, ven te mostrare lo que hecho). Dijo saliendo de su tienda y guiándolo a una especie de bodega bastante grande de 2 plazas en la parte este del campamento. Una vez entraron vieron alrededor de 20 celdas en una de ellas se podía ver una mujer Cathar de piel marrón y una cabellera blanca con mechones marrones y grises (.com/fanq/a/n/anneliese2/jedi_ imaginen solo que sin la espada de luz y en ropa interior). En cuanto la chica los vio mostró sus ojos los cuales tenían abundantes lágrimas. El joven viéndola a través de la fuerza pudo sentir todo su dolor y con su habilidad superior pudo verla como si tuviera ojos normales. Pero haciendo acto de sus enseñanzas en el Lado Oscuro hizo algo simple pero a la vez muy cruel y ruin.

La ignoro.

-Dime estos son sujetos de prueba o ya los haz mutado.

-(Un poco de cada cosa algunos están en la fase de cambio y otros son nuevos, mira ven por aquí). Señalando un vornskr, los cuales eran caninos Sensibles A La Fuerza.- (Lo eh modificado para que solo persiga el Lado Luminoso y hacerlo casi inmune a la Fuerza. Si logro hacer que se aparee tendremos hábiles cazadores de Jedis). Vamos hay mucho que ver. Luego vieron un humano que parecía tener ojos de reptil y piel escamosa que le daban el aspecto de uno de un reptil verde.- (El es el sujeto 24 lo combine con un lagarto y dio origen a esta criatura es extremadamente ágil y con la capacidad de camuflarse eh creado otros cuatro los humanos que use eran Sensibles A La Fuerza, también se los entrena fácilmente pronto serán los asesinos mas eficaces en nuestra flota. Vamos que todavía falta el broche de oro). Caminando llegaron a lo que parecía un par de tubos en los que había 2 humanos con su piel medio podrida y blanca. Uno tenía 2 ametralladoras giratorias en sus brazos y el otro aparentemente una mujer, tenía una cuchilla y una sierra en los brazos, ambos tenían ropas negras con una pechera color plateado en el pecho

-Que son estas cosas. Pregunto el joven Kyra

-(Zombis Sith, con la Alquimia Sith fui capaz de revivirlos pero no devolverles toda su inteligencia tienen la suficiente para pelear usar armas. Son soldados incasables y prácticamente indestructibles la única forma de vencerlos es destruyendo su cabeza, dado esa debilidad hemos creado cascos extremadamente resistentes, pero suponiendo que un brazo se separara de su cuerpo este podría seguir moviéndose mientras reciba impulsos de su cerebro, son guerreros invencibles. Hablo el quarren quien aparentemente era un Sith dado su conocimiento en La Fuerza).

-Veo que has hecho muchos avances. Pero te tengo otra misión necesito que vengas conmigo a la fabrica de droides de los Separatistas.

-(Claro ¿Por qué no? Seguro que encuentro algunas armas para empezar el adiestramiento de los Mutantes). Y empezaron a retirarse, cuando volvieron a pasar por la celda de la Cathar esta en susurro

-Ayúdame por favor. Dijo en un tono sumamente suplicante.

-Dime quien es esta chica. Pregunto mientras veía en la dirección de la celda

-(Ella es un sujeto de pruebas aun que todavía no eh empezado a mutarla tiene una habilidad nata para el combate y La Fuerza). Hablo Gurdon

- La quiero, a cuanto me la vendes. Dijo bruscamente el muchacho, dándole un rayo de esperanza a la chica

-(Ella no esta en venta. Es un sujeto e prueba muy valioso). Además por que te interesa

- Me interesa su habilidad con La Fuerza y combate. El alíen pareció meditarlo

- (De acuerdo, porque somos viejos amigos te la dejare a 50.000 créditos pero deberás ayudarme en algo luego). Abriendo la celda y permitiéndole el paso a Kyra, en cuanto soltó a la Cathar esta lo abraso.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Dijo la joven

-Escucha, de ahora en más viajas conmigo. Llamo a HK y le dijo que llevara a la Cathar a su nave y que no la matara obteniendo algunas quejas de HK

Luego de ese extraño encuentro el con su aliado quarren y un grupo de 20 soldados fueron hacia la fabrica.

-Maldición necesitaríamos un droide para reactivar todo debí traer a T3.

-(No te preocupes). Haciendo uso de su habilidad en la fuerza fue capaz de poner todo en marcha

-tu habilidad con la maquinaria es siempre muy útil. Bien estas son las especificaciones de la cantidad de droides y el tiempo que tenemos. Acto seguido la fábrica empezó su labor de construcción de droides. Cuando se puso en marcha el quarren lo detuvo

-( La compasión es lo mas peligroso Darth-Kyra). El joven se detuvo y solo asintió

…

Otro capi terminado y alos fans de Naruto les advierto hasta no ver 5 reviews aca no sigo con la otra


	7. Chapter 7

**Saga: El Auge De Los Sith**

**El poder de un Qel-Droma: ¿Un Nuevo Maestro?**

Una vez en su nave Kyra fue a ver a la nueva tripulante, la cual se encontraba en la zona principal. Quien en cuanto lo vio se abalanzo y lo abraso

-Te agradezco haberme salvado. Hablo la joven Cathar mientras seguía abrazada al joven. Haciendo algo poco común en los Sith Kyra la separo con delicadeza.

-Escucha no te salve por nada me interesa tu habilidad en La Fuerza así que te eh tomado como mi aprendiz. Te puedo ofrecer un gran poder y una vida mejor ¿Aceptas? Extendiéndole su mano

-Acepto mi maestro. Dijo arrodillándose ante el.

- Descansa hoy tu entrenamiento comienza mañana a primera hora. Y le indico que fuera a una de las habitaciones.

Después de estar un rato meditando HK entra a su camarote.

-¿Qué sucede HK? Dijo sin mirar al droide y manteniendo su posición

-Lord Maul solicita hablar con usted. De repente el se transforma en un holograma de Darth-Maul.- Veo que ya has llegado a la posición de Darth-Nihilus y también siento una alteración en La Fuerza a tu alrededor.

-Si maestro eh recuperado el Halcón Ebano y en conseguido una nueva aprendiz. Hablo el joven

-Veo que has estado bastante ocupado. Bien tienes autorización para entrenar a ese nuevo talento.

-Gracias, mi maestro. Inclinándose ante el holograma

-Una vez termines con lo encargado por Darth-Revan vuelve a Korriban, ahí te tengo una misión especial. Y finalizo el mensaje volviéndose a convertir en HK

-Puedes retirarte HK. Acto seguido el joven volvió a su meditación y el droide se retiro.

A la mañana siguiente, fuera de la nave estaba Kyra con un pantalón negro, botas y una camiseta sin mangas de color negro. Su nueva aprendiza llevaba una remera gris oscuro y una tunica arriba de color negro junto a pantalones y botas del mismo color.

-Para empezar tu entrenamiento cierra tus ojos. La chica obedeció.- Ahora libera tu mente de todo pensamiento, trata de sentir todo lo que esta a tu alrededor. Segundos después unas pequeñas rocas empezaron a levitarse y girar en torno al Sith y la chica. Pero de repente la chica cayo rendida.- Hace falta mejorar. Ahora cambiaremos al combate con armas. Hizo una pausa.- HK ven. El droide bajo de la nave con un par de katanas listas para el entrenamiento.

-Bien saco de carne yo te enseñare las formas de batalla Sith. Le lanzo una katana para comenzar el entrenamiento. Durante todo el día empezó a aprender las formas de lucha y un control muy básico en La Fuerza, pero lo suficiente para sentir personas a uso 50 metros, lanzar objetos pequeños y atraerlos y su estilo en el combate también mejoro, pero no podía ni siquiera acercarse a HK.

-Bien debemos ir a la fabrica para recoger el ejercito droide. Kyra se puso en marcha junto a su nueva aprendiz y su fiel droide. Una vez llegaron vieron un ejercito de 2000 droides de batalla B1, 1000 súper-droides B2, 50 droidekas, 200 droides buitre y varias nave de transporte y algunos tanques.

- Bien, bien menudo ejercito has conseguido chico. Miro al joven acompañado por la Cathar.- ¿Quién es ella?

-Es mi nueva aprendiz su nombre es Elashi y tiene 15 años. Todo esto se lo había dicho durante su entrenamiento. El era distinto a Maul le gustaba saber en quien confiaba o viajaba.

-Bien de, acuerdo. El ejercitó esta listo solo espera a ser embarcado hacia la nave de Lord Nihilus.

-Droides soy Darth-Kyra ahora escuchen id hacia las naves y preparaos que saldremos en este instante. Acto seguido los droides obedecieron y en menos de 5 minutos varias decenas de naves estaban listas para partir hacia el espacio y el Halcon Ebano como nave comando. Se pusieron en marcha hacia la nave de Nihilus, ningún radar los detecto gracias a que Kyra uso el Camuflaje De Fuerza para ocultar a su flotilla. Una vez llegaron a la nave dejo a su flotilla circundando la zona. Se dirigió al puente acompañado de su aprendiz, en el estaba el Lord Oscuro De Los Sith junto a su droide mirando hacia el espacio

-Lord Nihilus he completado la creación del ejército. Dijo el joven arrodillándose seguido por la chica.

-Excelente trabajo déjame un ejemplar de cada droide el resto llévatelos contigo. Hablo Nihilus viendo hacia el frente

-Pero Mi Lord yo no los necesito, es mas me entorpecerían en mi misión.

-No te precipites muchacho los necesitaras en tu próxima misión. Hablo nuevamente el Sith.

-De acuerdo Lord Nihilus. Y se dispuso a retirarse acompañado d su aprendiz pero antes de que pudieran seguir El Señor Del Hambre (Significado del nombre de Nihilus) hizo levitar a la joven Cathar, la cual trataba de liberarse mientras pataleaba y movía sus brazos.

-¿Quien es esta chica? Mientras miraba a la joven Cathar que había acercado hacia el .

-Mi nueva aprendiza. Hablo el muchacho totalmente calmado.

-Tiene mucho potencial y una gran cantidad de Fuerza. Mientras elevaba su mano y del cuerpo de la chica empezó a salir una especie de luz en forma de brillos, de color verde, mientras ella se debilitaba más y más. Viendo esto el joven le lanza un Rayo De Fuerza a Darth-Nihilus, el cual lo detiene.- Me emocione, haz lo que te dije y puedes retirarte. El Miraluka se retiro junto a su aprendiz.

-Debo eliminarlo amo. Hablo el droide

-No, el solo defendió a su aprendiz inexperta, por ahora es normal. Hizo una pausa.- Te tengo una misión, quiero que te dirijas a Yavin IV con un convoy de Naves Fabrica y establezcas una base en esa zona.

-¿Que debo hacer ahí amo? Dijo el droide mirando para todos lados

-Construye una fortaleza y prepara mi ejercito droide. Llámame en 3 años, hasta entonces estaré fuera de La Galaxia.

-Como ordene amo. Dijo el droide mientras se retiraba.

Una vez el Miraluka entrego los modelos de droides a HK-52 se llevaron a los demás rumbo al espacio. Dentro de la nave había una discusión.

-Bien y que haremos con los droides. Hablo el Mandaloriano.- No nos servirán de mucho.

-Pregunta: ¿Por qué no los convertimos en nuestro ejército? Hablo HK apoyado por T3 (por lo menos tienen algo en común)

-Ja, un ejército de hojalatas no lograra nada. Respondió Corous mordazmente.

-Amenaza: No intentes desafiarnos saco de carne. Repitiendo la escena de hace unos días.

-Ya suficiente. Hizo una pausa en forma meditativa.- HK quiero que pidas una nave fabrica y que vallas a Dxun junto con los droides quiero que construyas una fortaleza, pero mantente alejado de Onderon. Prepara nuestro ejército de droides en esa zona.

-Respuesta Complacida: Gracias amo, es bueno que tenga fe en los droides. Dijo HK

-Si. Hizo una pausa.- Con ese punto resuelto necesitamos aterrizar y planear nuestro siguiente movimiento, entrar en Coruscant no será fácil.

-Señor estamos cerca de Rhen Var, es un planeta congelado, ahí podremos organizar a los droides y planear mas tranquilamente. Dijo Ruco.

Una vez aterrizaron Kyra, les ordeno a los droides que siguieran a HK a Dxun, él seria el General del ejército, una vez dicho esto HK ordeno a las naves que emprendieran la ida hacia su destino.

Luego de eso Kyra sintió que algo lo llamaba, así que tomo un speeder, junto con su armadura de combate y una tunica empezó a recorrer el planeta. Luego de un tiempo su speeder se congelo y el empezó a caminar tratando de encontrar lo que sea que buscara, pasado un rato se encontró con una especie de entrada subterránea, luego de caminar un rato vio lo que parecía una sala de entrenamiento y en ella había un hombre, de pelo marrón y parecía ya tener sus años, estaba sentado en el suelo arrodillado mientras sostenía algo entre sus manos y su expresión demostraba que estaba en un estado de meditación profunda, el joven se le acerco lentamente pero el hombre se levanto y lo alejo con La Fuerza, el hombre mayor rápidamente encendió su sable de luz color azul y se dirigió al ataque, el joven Sith que se había recuperado encendió su propio sable y se dirigió al ataque. Amabas espadas chocaron pero el humano al tener mas fuerza pudo empujar al joven, cuando lo volvió a atacar este lo esquivo con una maroma seguidamente volvió al ataque, cuando estuvo cerca de el humano salto y le dio una patada giratoria haciéndolo caer. Cuando el joven iba a darle la estocada final es vuelto a lanzar hacia atrás por los poderes del misterioso hombre. Cuando logra detenerse lanza un potente Rayo De Fuerza, el cual el hombre resiste con sus manos al punto de que es capaz de redirigirlo hacia el joven el cual al ser golpeado por tan intensa cantidad de energía cae inconsciente y su mascara queda destruida.

El joven recupero el conocimiento una hora después cuando se incorporo vio al mismo hombre en la misma posición que cuando entro, instintivamente busco su sable pero al no encontrarlo se puso tenso.

-¿Estas nervioso Kael? Hablo el hombre si cambiar su posición

-¿Quien eres?. Hablo el chico en forma amenazante.

-No creo que estés en posición de amenazar. Respondió calmadamente

-¿Así? Dijo en forma de amenaza mientras lanzaba un rayo con su mano, el cual antes de llegar al hombre se desvío a una de las paredes

-Si, te falta mucho entrenamiento. Mientras se levantaba y revelaba la espada del joven en su cinturón, la cual el Miraluka miraba buscando en que punto poder atraerla a si mismo, cosa que noto el "Jedi".- Anda tómala y atácame. Mientras se la lanzaba, el joven ni dudo y atrajo su espada y se lanzo al ataque,, poniendo su espada sobre su cabeza la hizo bajar con increíble fuerza, pero el hombre la detuvo, y luego le dio un violento puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo bajar su espada y luego recibió otro que lo dejo tendido en el piso con el labio partido.- Lección numero 1 debes controlarte a la hora de atacar y pensar antes de actuar.

-Cállate no me vengas con tus estupideces Jedi. Lanzándose nuevamente al ataque pero vuelve a caer por una violenta patada en el abdomen que lo deja sin aire y lo vuelve a mandar lejos con un Empujón De Fuerza

-Sino te calmas morirás aquí. Dijo mientras empuñaba su sable y se lanzaba al ataque, Kael tratando de salvarse pone su espada enfrente pero lentamente empieza a perder terreno, sabiendo que no tiene la suficiente fuerza física para vencerlo ni siquiera usando el Lado Oscuro, decide calmarse un poco y viendo que a su derecha hay una especie de columna la hace romperse y atrae un pedazo para que golpee al Jedi y lo mande a estrellarse contra una pared, luego tomando otro pedazo se lo lanza al hombre que ya estaba de pie. Este retiene el pedazo pero cuando lo saca de su rango de visión ve al joven que le lanzo un rayo que no pudo evitar, haciendo que finalmente caiga.

-Ahora morirás. Preparando la estocada final cuando esta listo para darla el hombre simplemente comenzó a desvanecerse

"_Has dado una buena pelea Kael eres alguien con gran talento y espíritu. Es tu decisión como lo usaras" _

-Maldito quien eres. Hablo el joven

"_Un nombre, hace años tenia uno durante la Gran Guerra Sith….mi nombre era…..Ulic Qel-Droma. Nos volveremos a ver Kael"_ y termino de desvanecerse. Cuando lo hizo dejo su sable de luz atrás cosa que fue recuperada por Kyra, mientras el lugar se derrumbaba. Cuando pudo escapar, contacto a su tripulación a los pocos minutos ellos llegaron y abordo la nave.

-¿Amo se encuentra bien? Dijo la joven Cathar preocupada, será una Sith pero ella lo consideraba su todo no dudaría en poner su vida para salvar la de el

-Si estoy bien dirijámonos a Coruscant. Dijo el Sith

-Señor, no tenemos un plan usted se fue antes de idear uno. Dijo Ruco un tanto aburrido de la situación.

-Lo se. Hizo una pausa.- Corous te sientes a la altura de este reto, entrar en Coruscant la ciudad mas poblada de La República

-Claro que puedo. Dijo con una sonrisa.- Solo necesito una noche y para mañana en la mañana los tendrás. Dicho esto todos se retiraron a dormir.

En su cuarto el joven Sith recordaba lo que vio en esa sala de entrenamiento.

"_Ulic Qel Droma fue el aprendiz de Exar Kun__, peleo en la Gran Guerra Sith, pero volvió a la Republica después de matar a su hermano y que Nomi Sunrider le cortara su conexión con La Fuerza. Luego de la guerra el vago por La Galaxia hasta llegar a este planeta y entreno a Vima Sunrider. Poco después se reencontró con la madre de la chica y su hija la convenció de que Ulic se había redimido y era un excelente maestro. Luego se reencontró con otro vestigio de la guerra la Jedi Sylvar la cual perdió a su pareja durante la guerra y culpo a Qel Droma, pero finalmente entendió que el se había redimido y la salvo a ella misma del Lado Oscuro. Pero a los pocos minutos el es asesinado por la persona que los llevo a todos a ese planeta por pura coincidencia. Y ahí termina la historia o eso creía" _Tras un suspiro el joven termino de recordar la historia del hombre con el que se acababa de enfrentar y que casi lo había derrotado.- La única forma de volver de la muerte de esa forma es haberse convertido en maestro y volverse uno con La Fuerza. Pero de repente tocan su puerta.-Adelante. Y ve entrar a la chica del grupo.- ¿Qué se te ofrece? 

-Siento que esta perturbado podría hacer algo por usted maestro. Hablo la chica mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba su maestro y se arrodilla a su lado.

-No, estoy bien ve a tu habitación mañana seguirá tu entrenamiento. Con esta orden la chica volvió a su cuarto.

Durante la noche la tripulación del Halcón Ebano salio del planeta rumbo a la capital de la Republica

**A La Mañana Siguiente**

Todos estaban reunidos en la parte principal de la nave con un mapa holográfico de Coruscant. El primero en hablar fue Corous

-Bien entrar no será difícil solo tenemos que pasar una pequeña inspección en la plataforma orbital, el problema serán los Jedi, por lo que aprendí ellos podrían sentirlos a ustedes dos. Señalando a Kyra y Elashi.-Creo que si ustedes bajan su presencia al mínimo podremos entrar sin mayores problemas.

-Me parece buen plan. Dijo Kyra en pose pensativa.- Bien ese será el plan ¿en caso que nos descubran que hacemos?

-Dispararemos en la plataforma y con el disturbio podremos escapar y ocultarnos en los barrios bajos por lo que se Coruscant no esta preparada para lidiar con nosotros rápidamente.

-Bien de acuerdo ese será el plan, bien todos a sus puestos. Dijo Kyra dando por terminada la reunión

…


End file.
